dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Trinkets
Trinkets can be equipped through your inventory screen. Once equipped they can then be used from your action bar. An equipped trinket is placed into the eighth slot on the action bar. Trinkets all share a two-minute cooldown. After using a trinket, the player may not operate any trinket for 2 minutes. Trinket List Enhancments * Aerial Crusader Trinket of Aggression - * Aerial Crusader Trinket of Containment - * Aeroeleastic Enhancing Device - Increases stats * Alien Artifact Device - 164 Vitalization - Self (+20s) * Bracing Brew - 112 Vitalization - Self (+20s) * Controllers Nth - Metal Trinket - Breakout/30% Control Resistance - Self (+20s) * Defender's Nth-Metal Trinket - Breakout/30% Control Resistance - Self (+20s) * Elite Healer's Nth-Metal Trinket - Breakout/30% Control Resistance - Self (+20s) plus frees from PvP debuffs and control effects * Healer's Nth-Metal Trinket - Breakout/30% Control Resistance - Self (+20s) * Elderberry Seed Pod - 298 Restoration - Self (+20s) * Enchanted Vial - 38 Might - Self (+10s) * Energized Shard of the Defender - * Gem of Judgement - Increases Might * Heart of Devotion * Heart of Scorn * Jewel of Death - 342 Precision - Self (+20s)/246 Might - Self (+20s) * Mandrake Seed Pod - 164 Vitalization - Self (+20s) * Mysterious Egg - Temporarily increases precision and might. * Nightshade Seed Pod - * OmniScry Vitalizer - 298 Restoration - Self (+20s) * Powerful Soul Shard - 82 Precison - Self (+20s) * Purple Nightshade Seed Pod - * Wayfarer's Torch - Increases Might * Wishing Band - 83 Might - Self (+20s) Weapons * Amazonian Gauntlets - Creates a protective aura which deflects damage * Bane's Venom Injector - Gives chance to deal extra venom damage with attacks * Bat-Grenade - Knocks down close enemies and increases weapon damage * Bladed Batarang - * Catwoman's Claw - Knocks down target and increases weapon damage * Croatoan's Talisman - -480 to -525 Health - Ray * Deathstroke's Draw - * Harley Quinn's Malicious Mallet - * Joker's Confetti Bomb - Summons a bomb that can be thrown to damage enemies * Joker's Trick Pistol * LexCorp Kryptonite Blaster * Penguin's Gunbrella * Triton's Divine Trumpet - Stun - Area (+3s)/-480 to -525 Health - Ray Pets * 25th Century Communicator Calls a 25th century security robot to attack enemies * Bat Drone - Summons an automated drone to assist in battle * Chanter's Sunken Rune - Summons a deep sea chanter * Joker's Flying Jester - Summons an automated drone to assist in battle * Mister Boo - Summons a ghost to buff you and attack your enemies. * Ms Boo - Summons a female ghost to buff you and attack enemies with mental powers * Ritualist's Sunken Rune * Scarecrow's Screamer * Sentinel's Sunken Rune * Slayer's Sunken Rune * Death Blossom Seed - Summons a flying Death Blossom that attacks opponents, and withers after 15 seconds of summoning releasing healing pollen for you and your teammates as an aoe heal. Utility Belt Attachments *Accurate Combat Holster - 1 trinket, 1 wildcard *Accurate Mercenary's Holster - 2 consumables, 1 wildcard *Augmented Combat Container - 3 wildcards *Aggressor's Mechanized Holster - 2 trinkets, 1 wildcard *Assassin's Combat Container *Challenger's Utility Case - 1 trinket, 1 consumable, 1 trinket, 1 wildcard *Combatant's Assault Case - 1 trinket, 1 wildcard *Defender's Utility Pouch - 2 consumables, 2 wildcards *Fighter's Auxiliary Container - 2 trinkets, 1 wildcard, 1 trinket *Liberator's Tactical Case - 4 trinkets *Precise Tech Case - 4 wildcards *Regulator's Mechanized Holster - 1 trinket, 1 consumable, 2 wildcards *Ritualist's Utility Case - 2 consumables, 1 wildcard *Soldier's Utility Container *Surgeon's Utility Pouch - 1 trinket, 3 consumables *Warlord's Tactical Case - 2 consumables All Utility Belt Attachments require The Hand of Fate DLC Transformations * Clown Nose - Disguises user as a Mutated Clown * Defender's Compartment Trinket * Demon Head Figurine - Disguises user as a demon of Greed (male) or Lust (female) * Demon Figurine - Disguises user as a demon * Enforcer's Compartment Trinket * Fighter's Compartment Trinket * Lion Tooth Juju - Disguises user as a Lion Bestiamorph * Manhunter Circuitry - Disguises user as a Manhunter * Medic's Compartment Trinket * OMAC Nanite Circuitry - Transforms user into an OMAC increasing toughness and health * Phantom Zone Kryptonite Chunk - Transforms user into a ghost with Kryptonian powers, greatly increasing health * Sinister Clockwork Key - Disguises user as a Toyman doll Toys * Blue and Red Anniversary Fireworks * Chocolate Anniversary Cake * Green Anniversary Fireworks * Kryptonian Bouncy Sphere - Summons a ball that can be thrown to damage enemies * Prize Pumpkin * Red Anniversary Fireworks * Vanilla Anniversary Cake * Vanilla and Chocolate Anniversary Cake * Yellow Anniversary Fireworks DLC * Portable Workstation - Deploys an R&D Station Gallery File:25thCenturyCommunicaterIcon.png File:AmazonGauntletIcon.png File:Icon_Flask_001_Blue.png File:BatGrenadeIcon.png File:BatarangIcon.png File:SunkenIcon.png File:CatwomanClawIcon.png File:PumpkinIcon.png File:HarleyMalletIcon.png File:ConfettiBombIcon.png File:JokerTrickPistolIcon.png File:SupermanBouncyBallIcon.png File:KryptoniteGunIcon.png File:LionToothJujuIcon.png File:ManhunterCircuitryIcon.png File:OmniScry Vitalizer.png File:PenguinUmbrellaIcon.png File:ClockworkKeyIcon.png File:Yellow Anniversary Fireworks.png File:Trinket 3.gif File:MrBooIcon.png File:CompartmentTrinketIcon.png File:PhantomZoneKryptoniteChunkicon.png File:BatmanBouncyBallIcon.png See also *Utility Belt Attachments Category:Trinket Category:Items